


Guiding Destiny

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen, The things boredom lead to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: Edo is searching for Yusho.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What happens when you want to write but don't have an inspiration? (*looks at Words of the Day saved in some Google Docs* Words! Inspire me!)

Grey… That was the main color that was surrounding him. The dark grey from the collapsing buildings... The sparkling grey of the dust as it reflected some light… The almost black grey from the clouds surrounding the sky… He himself wore this color with it being his favorite. The only difference was that his shade of grey was lighter than the surrounding area. Almost silver like to a point. However that color lay under his dark blue robes.

 

‘There is no one here.’ He thought as he observed the surroundings his eyes not catching any movement of human life. While Heartland itself was in a rubble with the crushed buildings he knew there still had to be some residents nearby. 

 

‘Yet more targets to card.’ He thought as he slowly walked through the streets. As there was barely any electricity aside from the Headquarters it made the area feel rather dry. Of course having lived in an Island for a while he was xerophilic. Academia had trained them hard in the beaches on sunny days. This sense of dryness did not compare to those days when they would have to train physically in the beach.

 

‘And neither does the loss to that man.’ Edo thought his blue eyes trembling with his unwavering blue flames. His main target that had all but vanished once he had sent him flying to a wall thanks to his monster. That man was a temerarious one to tell a general that his objective was wrong.

 

‘And yet he defeated you.’ A thought came to him. As much as he had excoriated the old man during the majority of their duel that he was right he could not forget the feeling when his lips had involuntarily turned upward in front of the man’s dueling style. The way that Yusho had demonstrated his ideal to bring smiles through dueling was on point if he himself could become an example. Infra dig, he really admired the man’s view on dueling. It reminded him of the joy he had when he was a child and had gotten one of his favorite monsters.

 

“Destiny will surely lead me to him again.” Edo said as he took out the only evidence of his encounter with Yusho so far. The half of the card Yusho had given him. The card that he had ripped apart. Edo continued walking as he held the card as in between his fingers. He would not give up his search for the Entertainment Duelist.

**Author's Note:**

> Words of the Day
> 
> Temerarious: marked by temerity : rashly or presumptuously daring.
> 
> Infra Dig: Beneath one’s dignity. 
> 
> Xerophilic: Adapted to a very dry or desert environment.
> 
> Excoriate: Censure or criticize severely; Severely berate


End file.
